


Prank // NCT DREAM

by moonsiv99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, NCT Dream - Freeform, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Texting, They're best friends, dreamies pranking mark, huang renjun is smol, na jaemin protecting huang renjun, park jisung too, prank for mark's birthday, zhong chenle is a savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsiv99/pseuds/moonsiv99
Summary: dreamies prank mark for his birthdaywhat would happen?





	Prank // NCT DREAM

chenle: are you all awake

Jisung: no

renjun: what do you think then

jaemin: chenle did you hit your head

chenle: whY WOULD I

jaemin: then are you high ITS 10 AM IN THE MORNING

chenle: oH

donghyuck: yall can't let me sleep

renjun: lele started this

chenle: hEY

donghyuck: you're like his brother

donghyuck: do something with him

renjun: im older than you

donghyuck: iM OldER thAN yOU

jaemin: hyuck you like just woke up and you're already high wtf

jisung: isn't hyuck's whole exist a high?

chenle: rUNNNN

donghyuck: COME BACK BITCH

mark: why are you yelling?

donghyuck: good morning bro

mark: good morning to you too bro

jeno: is this a bro zone i see

renjun: is that a personal attack

jaemin: is that a rejection

chenle: you three are in sync today it's so creepy

 donghyuck: your loud laugh will scare a ghost

jaemin: that gotta burn

renjun: THAT GOTTA HURT

jeno: that gotta choke you

jaemin: jeno no....

renjun: get out jeno

renjun: me and nana are the only ones who are on sync today ://

jaemin: uwu

jeno: TOP TEN ANIME BETRAYALS

chenle: AHAHAHAHHGHDGAJD

mark: wait if hyuck roasted you aren't you suppose to be like hurt and not laughing??

chenle: SHUT IT

mark: WHERE IS THE RESPECT???

chenle: there's none for you ://

**donghyuck sent a message**

dolphin laughter: hyuck??

nana: is there something wrong that made you sent us this??

hyuck: nah just wanna tell you guys something

smol: spill

jeNO: spill

nana: spill

pwark: spill

dolphin laughter: spill

hyuck: since mark's birthday is coming up why don't we prank him?

dolphin laughter: like prank texting him?

hyuck: yes

nana: mark lee ain't dumb he'll find out

smol: that's true

nana: uwu

jeNO: stop uwu-ing over injun

nana: leT ME UWU OVER THE SMOL BOY

hyuck: STOP IT YOU TOO

hyuck: WE'RE HERE TO TALK ABOUT HOW TO PRANK MARK NOT YOUR LOVE LIVES

smol: SHGASFGDHJSKJHWGAJHGDJSTSHA

dolphin laughter: HAHAHAAHAGAHAGDH IT wAS gOOD whilE IT lasTED

pwark: ^

hyuck: EVEN YOU AND JISUNG

pwark: chenle if you didn't knew already hyuck has you saved as dolphin laughter

hyuck: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW

dolphin laughter: i have hyuck saved as ****'s *********

hyuck: STOP I SUDDENLY CANT READ

pwark: HAAAHAHHJHAHAHAH THIS IS SOME GOOD SHIT

hyuck: good shit?

smol: good shit?

nana: good shit?

jeNO: good shit?

dolphin laughter: good shit?

pwark: guys.....no..

hyuck: okay for real let's stop

smol: so like what we prank text him?

nana: he meant what are we gonna prank text mark with

smol: ^

nana: uwu

hyuck: we'll prank him like how jaehyun and doyoung did

pwark: i already can tell this is gonna be good

pwark: just no one tell him or i will kick your ass

dolphin laughter: ^

nana: ^^

smol: ^^^

jeNO: ^^^^

hyuck: ^^^^^

hyuck: so like we good now?

hyuck: yall know what to do?

dolphin laughter: yes sir

pwark: yep

smol: we're ready

nana: ^

jeNO: we good man

hyuck: thEN LETS DO THIS

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyo eyooooooo skrrt HGDFSFDGHD okay a real good ending.
> 
> thank you for reading this crack! and it explains that im in twitter too much but who cares right?? i did this for my friend! it was suppose to be fluff but it turned into a crackhead au lmaoo anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
